This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may include exhaust gas recirculation systems to provide exhaust gas to the combustion chambers for a subsequent combustion event. In order to provide exhaust gas flow to the combustion chambers a pressure differential is needed between the exhaust flow path of the engine and the location in the intake system where the exhaust gas is reintroduced.